User blog:Reo 54/Major Idea
Okay guys! so for the4 like the last month i have had this idea - To make 2 series that are totaly releted. The main hereos are Neo and Teo, Twins. When Neo was born he was sent to an other universe. where he has lived him life. Now when both are 12 their lifes collide Regular Version Neo 10 In Neo's dimesnsion Neo's Mom gives him a Present from his "father". it's a watch that alowwes Neo to turn in to neon Aliens ( see the gallery). Now he must start the quest to find a Mystery person, Mr. E. He has a lot of allies. Who is he? And where is he? Also he has Help from his "best" friend Roman Teo 10 In Teo's Dimension Teo's Father has a watch that transforms in to 10 Elemental Aliens (see Gallery). One day His Father is killed. Teo takes the watch and is going to Kill the person who did it. The peson is Mr. E. Can he find him? and what secrets will he uncover? And how will his friend Omar help? Teo/Neo Turns Out Mr. E is trying for them both to Colide and destroy something very Importanat. Now they Must Find The Mystery Mr. E and stop him. Can they? God Version Neo 10 In Neo's dimesnsion Neo's Mom gives him a Present from his "father". it's a watch that alowwes Neo to turn in to Egiptyan god like aliens. His Best friend, Ky, Reveals that he knows a lot more any human ever known. he tells Neo that the Egiptyan good exist and that they are Celestialiens, Simmilar to Celestiasapiens, but each with different powers (also by living on earththey became more human like). Neo now has to go on a mission, to find the Good and to find something that could destroy the earth, or something Teo 10 In Teo's Dimension Teo's Father has a watch that transforms in to 10 of the 12 Olympians (Greak Gods) like aliens. One day His father loses and is injured and dies. Teo takes the watch and swears to find the killer of his father and bring him to Justice. His Mom tells him about a secret that she had to tell if her husband dies. The secreat about Neo. Now Teo wants to find the Killer and the stolen thingy from the gods. But to complete their tasks their Dimensions must colide, but the gods (Both Egiptyan and Greak) don't want that to happend. Can they do it? Spoilers So When Neo and Teo were born. Their mom's Sister went to an other universe with Neo. also Mr. E is.... I can't reaveal that, cuz you will lose interest. So Yeah. More spoilers for thoose who sign up. Also Omar and Roman are allys. They have the same mission - to protect the Twins. Throught they both are in different Dimensions, somehow they talk to each other. And an other one... Khyber has many Dog like aliens. Each with different powers. He send one named FiRay after Neo in episode 1 so yeah. are you interested? Well i need a Team of Users to Help me with the TeoNeo stuff. Wanna Join? Also i am going with the Regular Version. Users Teo 10 *Writers: Reo *Artists: Reo *Ideas: Reo Neo 10 *Writers: Reo, Flame *Artists: Reo, Flame *Ideas: Reo Sign up just post it in the comments *Name: *Wich series: *What post: *expiriance (link your best series): *Reason: Well tnx for Reading.i realy hope you guys liked the idea. if you have any ideas just say. Neo's Aliens i couldn't get to Internet so i made a lot of Neo's Aliens. Vote for who will be in NeoArms2.png|Four Arms 2.0. (Might be changed) Neoattack.png|Gravattack NeoBloxx.png|Bloxx (Might be changed) neochuck.png|Upchuck (Might be changed) neodactyl2.png|Astrodactyl 3.0 Neodactyl3.PNG|Astrodactyl 2.0 Neodactyl.PNG|Astrodactyl 1.0 nEOdITTO.png|Ditto (Might be changed) NeoEatle.png|Eatle (Might be changed to UA version) NeoHawk.png|Kickin Hawk (Might be changed) nEOhead.png|Diamonedhead NeoArms.png|Four Arms 1.0 Neohopper.png|Crashhopper neoLR8.png|XLR8 NeoMatter.png|Grey MAtter Neomutt.png|Wildmutt (Might be changed) Neonew.png|LaserBane (Just for fun) Neoop.png|Goop (Might be changed, but probably not) NeoRG.png|NRG Neosaur.png|Humungousaur Neospin.png|Terraspin Neosquatch.png|Shocksquatch Neostrike.png|Squidstrike (Flame's/Ahmad's Alien, just for fun) Neotrout.png|Walkatrout Wich of the 10 aliens Should be in Neo 10??? Four Arms Gravattck Bloxx Upchuck Astrodactyl Ditto Eatle (Might be changed to UA version) Kickin Hawk Diamonedhead Crashhopper Wich of the 9 aliens Should be in Neo 10??? XLR8 Grey MAtter Wildmutt Goop NRG Humungousaur Terraspin Shocksquatch Walkatrout Other... (Write in the Comments) Teo's Aliens TeoFour Arms.PNG|Teo Four Arms Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54